1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communication and more particularly to data and multimedia communication within a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, a vehicle (e.g., automobile, truck, bus, an agricultural vehicle, ship, and/or aircraft) includes a vehicle communication network. The complexity of the vehicle communication network varies depending on the amount of electronic devices within the vehicle. For example, many more advanced vehicles include electronic modules for engine control, transmission control, antilock braking, body control, emissions control, etc. To support the various electronic devices within the vehicle, the automotive industry has generated numerous communication protocols.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a prior art vehicular communication network that illustrates the various bus protocols and the electronic devices that utilize such protocols. The bus protocols include: (1) J1850 and/or OBDII, which are typically used for vehicle diagnostic electronic components; (2) Intellibus, which is typically used for electronic engine control, transmission control other vehicle systems such as climate control, and it may also be used for drive-by-wire electronic control units (ECU); (3) high-speed controller area network (CAN), which is typically used for braking systems and engine management systems; (4) distributed system interface (DSI) and/or Bosch-Siemens-Temic (BST), which is typically used for safety related electronic devices; (5) byteflight, which is typically used for safety critical electronic device applications; (6) local interconnect network (LIN), which is typically used for intelligent actuators and/or intelligent sensors; (7) low-speed controller area network (CAN) and/or Motorola® interconnect (MI), which are typically used for low-speed electronic devices such as Windows, mirrors, seats and/or climate control; (8) mobile media link (MML), domestic digital data (D2B), smartwireX, inter-equipment bus (IEBus), and/or media oriented systems transport (MOST), which are typically used to support multimedia electronic devices within a vehicle such as a audio head unit and amplifiers, CD player, a DVD player, a cellular connection, a Bluetooth connection, peripheral computer connections, rear seat entertainment (RSE) units, a radio, digital storage, and/or a GPS navigation system; (9) Low-Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS), which are typically used to support, heads up display, instrument panel displays, other digital displays, driver assist digital video cameras, and (10) FlexRay, which may be used for safety critical features and/or by-wire applications.
To enable electronic components using different bus protocols to communicate with each other, one or more bus gateways may be included in the vehicle network. For example, in a safety related issue, a safety ECU may need to communicate with a braking ECU, and engine control ECU, and/or a transmission control ECU. In this example, the bus gateway performs some degree of protocol conversion to facilitate the communication between the ECUs of differing communication protocols.
In addition to providing multiple vehicle network protocols to support a variety of electronic devices within a vehicle, most vehicle manufacturers are striving for improved fuel efficiency. In this regard, a reduction in weight of 400 pounds is approximately equivalent to reducing continuous power consumption by 100 Watts. As such, by removing weight from a vehicle, fuel efficiency may be improved. As is known, a typical vehicle includes 400 to 600 pounds of wiring, which is the second heaviest component in a vehicle; the engine is the heaviest.